Cosmetics and creams used as preparations for "shaving" are well known. "Shaving" means, for the purposes of the description of the present invention, the severing or cutting off of hair close to the surface of the skin. Conventional cosmetic and cream preparations are used to lubricate the skin and soften the hair to be shaved to facilitate the shaving process.
Conventional shaving preparations have significant drawbacks. Usually soap-based, the conventional preparations provide lubrication and softening effect to the shaving area but make the shaving area susceptible to drying and chafing upon completion of the shaving process. The drying and chafing problems affect the entire shaved skin surface.
This problem is less critical when the shave cream is applied to toughened areas of skin that are shaved on a near daily basis, such as a man's beard. The problem is very critical, however, when drying shave preparations are used to meet a woman's less frequent shaving needs on areas where the skin is considerably softer, such as the legs and underarms. Conventional soap-based shave creams are unsuitable for use by women because the delicate skin that is shaved becomes dry, chafed and irritated.
It has now been found that cosmetic compositions adaptable for use as a shave composition suitable to the shaving needs of a woman can be produced by use of a product in the form of a lotion and containing a skin soften agent.